percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The New-Blood: Child of the Earth
The New-Blood: Child of the Earth is the first part of the New-Blood series, kicking off the story of Damian Porter, an unclaimed demigod at camp struggling to fit in despite the gods claiming all their children at the age of 13. Taking place after the events of The Trials of Apollo, Damian Porter has been officially in camp a little less than Percy Jackson has, but has none of the recognition; he's been ignored, looked over, and on occasion, pushed around (when Drew Tanaka's in an off mood) - but somehow he keeps his hopes up despite the odds. When the time comes, he'll prove himself a hero in his own right - and discover the awful truth about his true parentage. The sequel, The Horror of Truth, follows it as the second chapter of the series. Characters *'Damian Porter' - A teenage demigod who's been in the shadows for a while; his ambition to prove himself may give him more than he bargained for, when he gets a quest assigned by Mr. D and Chiron to find out why monsters are suddenly forging alliances with mortals. *'Connor Stoll' - A son of Hermes who shared the title of head counselor of the Hermes Cabin with his twin brother Travis; he and his brother hold a bitter rivalry with Katie Gardner, the Demeter Cabin's head counselor. Chosen by Damian for his quest, because he needs someone quick-thinking. *'Katie Gardner' - Demeter Cabin's head counselor. She has a bitter rivalry with the Stoll brothers, and is still looking for ways to one-up them. Chosen by Damian for his quest, so he has someone with a level head. *'Pandora' - The first woman ever created; though her curiosity cursed humanity to deal with ancient plagues, she appears to hold no ill will toward the Olympian Gods, even guiding the trio on their journey. *'Echidna' - The mother of all monsters; she appears to be forming alliances with mortals for unknown purposes, possibly to overthrow Olympus and reunite with her husband. Story How it Started The book opens on a normal summer day in Camp Half-Blood, with Damian narrating the intro as he wakes up in the Hermes cabin for a typical day at camp: he wonders if he'll ever be claimed (since everyone else in the Hermes cabin is confirmed as a child of Hermes), makes his bed and helps get the cabin ready for inspection, performed by Piper McLean of Aphrodite's cabin this morning; he then makes his way to breakfast, Chiron there to greet him, and has the usual: chocolate chip pancakes with fresh butter and maple syrup, made fresh by the Demeter Cabin, but even this, his favorite breakfast, seems to lack the same flavor it used to. Later on, after the day's events, Damian overhears Mr. D and Chiron discussing monster activity in the outside world, but decides not say anything at the time, instead choosing to focus on how to get back at Drew Tanaka for tormenting him most of the time: in the end, he chose putting a Komodo Dragon in the camp bathroom, just before she went in - and then proceeded to laugh like crazy (in private so she wouldn't know it was him) as she ran screaming from the bathroom with the Komodo hot on her heels; at the campfire singalong, however, Chiron announces that the following day will have a tournament to see who goes on the latest quest: investigating the monster activity that suddenly surging in Princeton, New Jersey. Seeing his chance to prove himself among the campers (Drew especially), Damian prepared around-the-clock for what would prove to be his first (but definitely not his last) quest. In the ensuing tournament, though Damian performed pretty average on the first few events, the score was close in the end (his competition was Will Solace of Apollo's Cabin, Piper McLean of Aphrodite's Cabin and Nyssa Barrera of Hephaestus's Cabin) but the final event somehow proved to be his triumph: the rock-climbing wall - in a few big leaps, Damian made it to the top without the other campers even knowing at first; declared the winner, Damian was allowed to choose two campers to go with him for the quest. After some consideration, he chose Katie Gardner ("I'm going to need someone with a level head.") and Travis Stoll ("He's got thieving skills. I may need them."), much to their surprise and horror. The Journey The next day, Damian, Travis and Katie set out to Princeton to investigate the sudden surge of monster activity, and after some trailing via a Cyclops that didn't notice he was being followed, they reached a small gathering of monsters, most notable among them being Kelli the Empousa, who was one of Luke Castellan's chief lieutenants during the second Titanomachy; they appeared to be interrogating someone, and upon achieving a closer look, it turns out to be Pandora, the first woman ever made and the woman who unwittingly unleashed all of humanity's plagues because of her marriage to Epimetheus, Prometheus's brother. One plan of attack later, the trio ambushed the monsters, and a large-scale fight ensued, in which most monsters went down, and some escaped; after the fight, they freed Pandora, who gratefully thanked them and praised them ("almost a little too much"). But after some talking and eluding the local authorities, they found out from Pandora that she knew a way to an artifact these monsters were seeking: a map rumored to lead the way to King Midas's old treasure hoard. Midas's Lost Treasure Upon hearing this, Damian, Travis and Katie decide to have Pandora guide them to the map, so as to keep the treasure out of the monsters' hands and prevent them from becoming too powerful; getting to the map which was held in the sewers beneath the city's courthouse, Damian chose to make a break for the map, somehow avoiding the various booby traps set to prevent the map from being taken. Observing the map, the chase for the treasure takes the group and Pandora to various locations: #Mount Rushmore, where they find the next clue after some interference from the Hydra. #Yellowstone, where they have to deal with an underground maze complete with traps, hazards and a run-in with the Minotaur (who reformed yet again after his second defeat by Percy Jackson). #The deepest part of the Colorado Rockies, where Khione (Goddess of Snow and Ice) makes her home; thanks to the help of Connor and Katie, Damian outwits Khione and obtains the next clue. #And finally, the last clue at the top of the Seattle Space Needle (not that sit-down restaraunt at the top), the actual top; no interference from monsters or deities, surprisingly. After that, since they have an extra day, they sightsee a little. In the end, the trail leads to deep beneath the Fort Knox Gold Reserve in Kentucky, where they find Midas's underground treasure stash, and find out it's even more abundant than they thought: it "made the Fort Knox stash look like a piggy bank's hold" (at least that's how Connor Stoll put it); Katie quickly observes they need to destroy it, but before they can, they're interrupted by Echidna and her band of monster children, who secretly followed them and intended to kill them after finding the horde. Though the campers quickly tried to destroy the treasure, they were quickly surprised when they found out that Pandora and Echidna had been working together the whole time - in fact, the entire plot to find Midas's treasure was her plan, and using the "naive half-blood heroes" was just the icing on the cake for her. Learning the Truth Refusing to let Pandora and her cronies get away with Midas's Hoard, the group does battle, with Damian discovering he could manipulate the earth in certain ways (a power he was somewhat aware of, but didn't really notice he had it until then), Pandora and company escape, but not without Midas's Hoard being destroyed and Pandora taunting them repeatedly. Dejected but triumphant, they returned to camp, although Damian couldn't get one of Pandora's taunts out of his head, as it started getting him wondering about his divine parentage again - a topic even Chiron couldn't answer despite his immortal knowledge. Though the party and celebration carried on for a while, Damian still sat in the dining pavilion trying to make sense of Pandora's taunt, as it was still bouncing around in his head; until he eventually came to a horrifying realization, running out of the pavilion straight to the Big House. Getting Chiron and Dionysus to retell the story of how he came to camp as a baby in excruciating detail, he found out that he looked almost nothing like his father, leading him to come to a gut-wrenching conclusion that caused him once again to dash out, throw up his dinner and draw the concern of his friends; he added up everything that initially seemed odd and unimportant to him at first - his unclaimed status, his control over the earth, his black hair and emerald green eyes and his overprotective nature of his adoptive family: he's the son of Gaea, the First Mother and primordial goddess of the Earth, and the same deity who nearly attempted to wipe out Camp Half-Blood and dethrone the Olympians during the Second Gigantomachy. (More Coming Soon) Prophecy A new half-blood of unclaimed birth Shall find a way to prove his worth To face fire, snow, mist and rain Will not yield, despite the pain His life, will fight for nail and tooth In end discover a horrible truth. #Refers to Damian, the only unclaimed half-blood at camp. #Meaning the quest that he takes to finally fit in among his campers. #He faces the elements along the way, including snow in the form of Khione, rebel minor goddess of ice and snow. #His determination that refused to let him turn back in the difficult quest. #He faced numerous ferocious monsters along the way. #And in the end, he discovered he was Gaea's only half-blood son. Chapter List #I have a Typical Morning #I somehow win a Tournament #I go to New Tartarus, I mean Jersey #Pandora leads us on a Treasure Hunt #The Map points to the Presidents #We take up Bullfighting in Yellowstone #I meet a hot and cold Goddess #We get the Point, the Big one #We find Gold underneath the Gold #Pandora turns out to be a Jerk #Something Rings in my Head #I turn out to be a Dirtbag's kid Category:Darth Phazon Category:The New-Blood Series Category:Books